


The night

by TheLittlePotato



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura mentioned, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, hunk mentioned - Freeform, lance mentioned - Freeform, latenight, latenightthoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePotato/pseuds/TheLittlePotato
Summary: Keith waits for Shiro to come home and cuddle with him in their bed but his job takes up the night.





	The night

Keith finally relaxes on the bathtub and completely let out a heavy sigh as the warm water magically eases his tensed muscles. Work has gotten a bit stressful over the past few days and this time he was assigned for a project that was out of his own league to handle. Sure, it was an opportunity one wouldn't definitely refuse but it was hard having to do all the work when it was supposed to be a team activity. 

Stupid boss and his dick sucking secretary who, in fact, wasn't hiding the office affair. That bitch must have a hand on his torture considering the death glares he had received from her. Geez, just because he refused a blowjob doesn't exactly mean he was the 'villain' in her eyes. 

"Asshole," he muttered his breath and hugged his knees close to his chest. His chin rested on the knees and his mind was wandering around, from topic to another at least finding away to relieved this longing he has for his husband. 

But it was futile. He was smiling for some reason as he thought of his husband, his heart skipping a bit and a giddy sensation came bursting within. 

He thought of Shiro, remembering a moment of their planned day offs and reminiscing the sweet kisses his husband planted on his shoulder while he was cooking breakfast. The loud neighbors, Lance and Hunk, for once weren't making noises in the morning and Shiro's whispers of praises and I love yous directly at his ear back then were louder than ever. Those muscles arms were wrapped on his waist and he felt Shiro's chin planted on his shoulder, sniffing him a few times on the neck. 

Keith sighed at the memory, leaning on the bathtub and closed his eyes. His hands wanders on his body, the touch lingered as he retraces where Shiro usually placed his hickeys and kisses on his body. His collarbone, on his chest, his shoulders, abdomen, neck and mostly on his lips. He wishes for Shiro to come home just so he can be smothered once more with his husband's kisses, letting his lips do its magic to him.

The water was beginning to feel cold on his skin and he decided it was time for him to dry himself. He unclogged the bathtub and dries himself with a towel he reserved, changes to a loose shirt from his husband and a pair of boxers. He would never forget putting his wedding ring back to his finger and each time he does it brings back nostalgia, he kissed it for good measure, for luck and fortune.

He got out the bathroom, turning the lights off, shivering a bit from the cold air of January and made sure he tiptoed his way to the bed. The lampshade on his side of the bed was the only one giving light. 

He was yet again thankful for the bathroom connected to their bedroom as he never liked the cold weather. Days like this would pressure him to overused the heater and he was too damn to care for their electrical bills increasing but he was also a bit frugal concerning bills. His mind sometimes contradicts his principles.

He opens the comforter and slid himself inside, cursing under his breath as he was being embraced with heat. He laid his head on soft pillow and inhaled the fragrance coming from the detergent. He loves it that Shiro decides their detergent and the man also enjoys smelling like flowers, he has a lot of perfume too. 

Shiro...

Keith doesn't want to be reminded by the absence of his husband but he knew it was close to being midnight. His Shiro was a man with a strong sense of justice, wanting to do the right thing even if it kills him. Keith knows the painful possibilities of his husband's occupation and he wishes, as rare it may be, that Shiro choose another profession. However no job would be perfect for his husband than what he has now. He rolled closer to his husband's side of the bed, disliking the emptiness.

Hoping that Shiro was on his way home and was ready to pay for tardiness with cuddles. But Keith frowns, knowing that a human beings couldn't possibly teleport a person from one place to another no matter how many time he wishes. Keith yawns, his eyes were droopy and heavy. He wanted to wait, wanting to greet Shiro with a kiss on the cheek. But he couldn't, too tired and sleepy to even have the urge to sit up and wait. 

-

He felt arms slowly wrapping around him, pulling him closer and he was instantly being engulfed into something warm. Curiosity took over and he opens his eyes, blurry at first but was getting clearer each time he blinks. He sees Shiro with a smile on his face, his eyes looks down and notices that his husband was only wearing tank top in January of all months. He groans, hoping that alone would get his point across. 

He was too tired to nag him about it. 

"Hey..." Shiro whispered and kissed him on the forehead before giving him a kiss on the lips. "Sorry I'm late."

"What time is it?" Keith asked, snuggling closer to Shiro's chest and inhaled his scent. He was in relieved, happy that he was home and in his embrace.

"A quarter to two am," Shiro answered and Keith frowned at the answer. He hated it, the time difference they were coming home from work. He wanted to say something, probably a suggestion on way his husband could negotiate his time schedule with his boss. It was practically unfair for his part, as the spouse of a man who only goes home just to sleep for a few hours before working once more. 

"Goodnight," his husband muttered and he whispered his response.

But seeing his husband yawning loudly and his grip tighten leaves this topic for another day. He closed his eyes after he made sure that Shiro was asleep, snoring and his mouth gaping. 

He wonders if Allura would help him with his problem.

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic for the vld fandom... hope you like it :3


End file.
